


Lean On Me

by justanoutlaw



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e06 Mombie Dearest, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: While Josie tries to figure out how to comfort Lizzie, Hope worries about who's comforting her.





	Lean On Me

Josie dug through the trunk, trying to find every possible trinket or thing that her father had given her of Jo over the years. Lizzie was kicking herself for how she acted during Jo’s brief resurrection and she wanted to know it all. She had avoided it most of their childhood. She left the room when Alaric started speaking of her, went for walks or played with dolls. It was Josie that sat there, listening to stories of their biological mother. That’s why it was no surprise that when Jo came back, Lizzie focused on their party and Caroline not being able to be there, while Josie spent the day trying to get to know the mother they never knew.

 

There was no time to focus on what they just had to do. She had to worry Lizzie.

 

“Josie.”

 

She didn’t pause at Hope’s voice. She just kept digging. Hope’s heels caused the floorboards to creek and soon, her perfume was enveloping Josie’s nose.

  
“Your dad told me what happened.”

“Yeah, well, Lizzie wants to her about her now. I have to find everything…”

“Josie, come on. You just had to kill your mother.”

“Lizzie did too.”

“We all know that it’s hurting you a hell of a lot more.”

Josie paused. “Pain isn’t a contest, Hope.”

“Maybe not, but you’re struggling.”

 

Josie looked at the picture in her trembling hands. All her life, she had felt out of place. Lizzie looked so much like Alaric and as a result, she could pass for Caroline’s daughter. Josie had the darker features that came from Jo and for one brief day, she got to feel like she belonged.

  
“For once in your life, don’t put Lizzie first,” Hope whispered.

“She’s my sister.”

“And you’re going through something hard.”

 

Josie sank to the floor, tears welling up in her eyes. Hope dropped down beside her, wrapping an arm around her. Josie laid her head on her shoulder, some of Hope’s bright red hair falling over her face.

  
“When my mom died, I felt like my world had been ripped out from under me,” Hope said. She rubbed Josie’s back. “You may not have known Jo long, but I know that still hurts. Your world has been ripped out and it’s okay to cry.”

A single tear fell down her cheek. “Is it bad that I wanted her to stay?”

“Of course not. You had wanted her your whole life. That doesn’t mean that you don’t love Caroline.”

“She was right there. She….she braided my hair.”

Hope bit down on her lip, remembering back to when her own mom would do that for her. “That had to feel good.”

“She was so excited to watch our party. If I had just left her in the room…”

“You couldn’t have prevented what happened, Josie.”

A sob escaped Josie’s lips. “I didn’t even know her 24 hours and I miss her so much.”

 

Hope pulled her into a tight hug and Josie buried her head into her shoulder, another sob coming out. The two sat there for a long time, Hope’s shoulder getting wet and Josie’s breath becoming more uneven. For once, Josie didn’t worry about Lizzie. Their dad was taking care of her. For once, Josie allowed for someone to care for herself.


End file.
